Mash Off
Mash Off is the sixth episode of Glee's third season and the fiftieth episode overall. It premiered on November 15, 2011. The third annual "mash-up competition" takes place in this episode. With Brittany and Santana in The Troubletones with Mercedes, it's big trouble for New Directions. Puck has the hots for Shelby and tells of Quinn's true intentions. Burt and Sue's campaign heats up and when the two Glee Clubs rivalry is taken seriously, Shelby and Will attempts to hold a mash-up competition between the two clubs. But in secret, Finn and Santana plan a Dodgeball competition for the two Glee Clubs. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Michael Hitchcock. Plot Puck fantasizes about his substitute teacher, Shelby Corcoran, whom he recently kissed and has since fallen in love with. He sings Hot for Teacher with Mike, Blaine, and Finn. Puck tries to convince Shelby, who adopted the child he fathered with Quinn, to start a relationship with him, but she rejects the idea. Quinn still wants to get Beth back from Shelby and tries to join The Troubletones in an effort to get closer to her. After Puck tells Shelby about Quinn's true intentions, Shelby tells Quinn that she does not want her in Beth's life. Sue starts a smear campaign against Burt to the clear disapproval of everyone else, especially Kurt. She compares it to his run for class president, saying that he should play it the same way to get ahead in the votes. She convinces him to get a better cause to fight for. Will and Shelby agree to hold a mash-up competition between the New Directons and The Troubletones by singing You and I/You and I. Santana takes the rivalry very seriously, and taunts and derides her former New Directions teammates—particularly Finn. He challenges Santana and the other Troubletones to a game of dodgeball. The two teams compete in the game, performing a mash-up of Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another by Pat Benatar/Blondie. Finn and Santana are the last two people standing, until Santana throws a ball at Finn's face, catching him off-guard, and The Troubletones win the game. Despite having won, they violently target Rory with dodgeballs, causing his nose to bleed.Sue After winning the dodgeball game, The Troubletones elects Mercedes as their leader; Mercedes instructs Santana to lay off of Finn, and Santana reluctantly agrees, stating that she will be "so nice that cotton candy melts in her mouth". She confronts Finn, apologizing to him in a backhanded fashion, riling him up so that he outs her in the middle of a crowded hallway, leaving Santana stunned and hurt. Sue's campaign against Burt continues, and Burt becomes enraged. He knows something has to be done to help him get ahead in the race. The New Directions perform their mash-up first, and it's the Hall and Oates classic I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams, complete with 80's costumes. The nominees for class president debate in front of the senior class. Rick Nelson claims he'll make it so teachers have to listen to students; Brittany promises topless Tuesdays (on her part) as well as outlawing tornadoes; Kurt pledges to ban dodgeball, since it's a direct bullying tactic; Rachel withdraws herself from the race, and urges everyone to vote for Kurt, since he's the only one who's played fair. Santana is called into Sue's office, explaining that Sue's opponent in her campaign has a niece who attends William McKinley High, and that she overheard her and Finn's conversation. Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from Reggie "the sauce" Salazar. After viewing the campaign ad, Santana runs out of Sue's office in tears, admitting that she hasn't even come out to her parents yet. The episode wraps up with The Troubletones' mashup of Adele's Rumour Has It/Someone Like You At the end of the number, Finn whispers something to Rachel, causing Santana to jump down from the stage, and verbally attack him, accusing him of being the cause of everyone knowing about her being a lesbian. She then ends up slapping Finn in the face, leaving everyone shocked, and the credits start rolling. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Oklahoma!' from Oklahoma! Sung by young Sue Sylvester Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Eric Etebari as Reggie Salazar Co-Stars *Rock Antony as Rick Nelson *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Alex Stamm as Other Kid Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source It is also the first song from this season to reach #1 on iTunes. Source *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You was also the only song from Season 3 to chart in the UK - charting at #35. *This is the first time Quinn sings in Season Three. *If you look closely in the ''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You performance you can see Naya's tattoo of a ribbon on her neck. Source *In the beginning of the episode in the choir room, following Hot for Teacher, you can see Lea's green Imagine ''tattoo on her right wrist. *The episode was to contain a flashback to a fifteen-year-old Sue, played by Colby Minifie, singing the title song of the musical ''Oklahoma! in a scene that would have explained Sue's antipathy to music in the schools. Series co-creator Ian Brennan said "we wanted to show that Sue at one point had Broadway dreams," and Lynch reveals, "Will tells Sue, 'Poor little Susie Sylvester was told she wasn't good, and now she's got to punish the world.' Like a lot of angry people out there, Sue's a wannabe. However, the scene was not included in the episode as broadcast and instead included in the Glee: The Complete Third Season DVD. *This is the third season, and the third time that mash-ups have been the main part of the 6th episode of a season. (Season 1 episode 6: they had a mash-up competition; Season 2 episode 6: mash-up competition. Season 3 episode 6: they are doing a mash-up competition). The third annual "mash-up competition" takes place in this episode, with the first being in Vitamin D and the second in Never Been Kissed. (as stated above). **This is also the last sixth episode of a season to feature a mash-up competition. *Unlike the slap in Prom Queen, the slap between Santana and Finn was real. Naya really did slap Cory. He didn't expect to be slapped by Naya, as it was decided by director Eric Stoltz last-minute. Afterwards, Cory told Naya to slap him again. *This episode has the most mash-ups included, with 4. *The version of Rumour Has It/Someone Like You uploaded to Glee's YouTube account features a slightly different ending. As Santana and Mercedes finish singing they hold and look off into the audience as the camera pans around them. In the televised version, Santana immediately jumps off the stage and storms over to Finn. This was done to preserve the storyline as the performance was released prior to the episode's release date. Similarly, several shots of Finn whispering to Rachel are also playing. *This is first sixth episode of a season in which the New Directions were not confronted by Will about doing something wrong. In Vitamin D, they were confronted for the use of Terri's pills. In Never Been Kissed, they were confronted for using visions of Coach Beiste while making out, and therefore hurting her feelings. *It is learned in this episode that Puck can play piano. Errors *Even though Kurt said that Rachel doesn't have a MySpace account, it is stated she has one in Pilot. However, she could have deleted it since then. *Puck mentions that he is taking geometry with Shelby as his teacher. However, it was stated in Never Been Kissed that he and Artie were in geometry together. It is possible, however, that he failed the class and had to retake it. Quotes Gallery rhisly1.png rhisly2.png rhisly3.png rhisly4.png Sansongr.gif rhisly5.png rhisly6.png rhisly7.png Tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif rhisly8.png rhisly9.png rhisly10.png rhisly11.png rhisly12.png rhisly13.png rhisly14.png rhisly15.png rhisly16.png rhisly17.png rhisly18.png rhisly19.png rhisly20.png rhisly21.png rhisly22.png rhisly23.png rhisly24.png rhisly25.png rhisly26.png rhisly27.png rhisly28.png imagesCAYD02OJ.jpg Rumour Has It Someone Like You353.png Gleepic2.jpg rumorhasit.jpg RumourSugar2.gif RumorM9.gif RumorM8.gif RumorM7.gif RumorM6.gif RumorM5.gif RumorM4.gif RumorM3.gif RumorM2.gif RumorM1.gif RumourS9.gif RumourS8.gif RumourS7.gif 15ff.gif RumourS6.gif RumourS5.gif RumourS4.gif RumourS3.gif RumourS2.gif RumourS1.gif RumorhasitBrittany.gif Tumblr mhdd42qLST1rqnk0bo1 r1 250.gif Glee_adele1.jpg Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif someone like you.png Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo2_500.gif 1rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 2rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 3rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 4rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 5rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 6rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 7rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif 8rumourhasit:someonelikeyou.gif BlueBrittanyMeme6.gif ICantGlee.png I Can't Go For That - You Make My Dreams-1.jpg S3E6 I Can't Go For That You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg BlaineICGFTYMMD.png FinnICGFTYMMD.png NewDirectionsICGFTYMMD.png ICGFTQuinn.png ICGFTSantana.jpg ICGFTTory.jpg ICGFTFinn.jpg hallandoates321.jpg Tumblr mft2al0M0Y1qclplbo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_m2mtwtjmzm1qgrxsfo8_r1_250.gif 755802614.jpg I Can't Go For That-You Make My Dreams Come True.gif Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao3 r1 250.gif Morepainforfinnplease.gif Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg NewDirectionsHMWYBSOWOA.png TroubleTonesHMWYBSOWOA.png SantanaHMWYBSOWOA.png BrittanyHMWYBSOWOA.png tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo1_400.gif tumblr_lujntujkgm1qcac75o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo2_400.gif HMWYBSQuinn.jpg HMWYBSMike.jpg HMWYBSBrittany.jpg HMWYBSTT.jpg HMWYBSSantana.jpg HMWYBSFinn.jpg Hit Me With Your Best Shot - One Way or Another.jpg Trobuletones.jpg 906485_1324467679360_full.jpg Brittany6.gif Glee_141466_6.jpg tumblr_luqf1uk9zc1qctxz4o1_500.gif Hit me with your best shot- one way or another.png hit me with you're best shot- one way or another.png Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo2 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif ShelbyWillYAIYAI.png ShelbyYAIYAI.png WillYAIYAI.png YouAndIGlee.png 881082 1321495654155 full.jpg 66youandi.gif 55youandi.gif 44youandi.gif 33youandi.gif 22youandi.gif 11youandi.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif MashOffYouAndI8.JPG MashOffYouAndI7.JPG MashOffYouAndI6.JPG MashOffYouAndI5.JPG MashOffYouAndI4.JPG MashOffYouAndI3.JPG MashOffYouAndI2.JPG MashOffYouAndI.JPG Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif PuckFinnHFT.png PuckMikeBlaineHFT.png ShelbyHFT.png Hot4teacher.gif puck_h4t.gif mike_puck_h4t.gif bike_chanderson.gif PuckishotforShelby_pelby.gif CaptureHFT1.PNG CaptureHFT2.PNG CaptureHFT3.PNG CaptureHFT4.PNG CaptureHFT5.PNG CaptureHFT6.PNG CaptureHFT7.PNG CaptureHFT8.PNG HFTPuck.jpg HFTPinn.jpg Trololi.jpg MikeChangHotTeacher.png MashOffFaveScene.png WillEmmaMO.png TroubleTonesMO.png SueMO.png ShelbyMO.png SantanaMO4.png SantanaMO3.png SantanaMO2.png SantanaMO.png SantanaFinnMO2.png SantanaFinnMO.png RoryPuckMO.png RoryFinnMO.png RoryBlaineMO.png RickMO.png RachelMO.png RachelKurtMO.png QuinnMO2.png QuinnMO.png PuckBethMO.png NewDirectionsMO.png KurtMO.png BurtMO.png BrittanySantanaMO.png BrittanyMO2.png BrittanyMO.png Glee 141466 6.jpg 755802614.jpg 66youandi.gif 55youandi.gif 44youandi.gif 33youandi.gif 22youandi.gif 11youandi.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn7jnoAHzw1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpjnnjkknX1qzh21go6_r1_250.gif Tumblr luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr luknjsjGqL1r4qyx3o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr luqf1uk9zc1qctxz4o1 500.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mqpl8sZvmG1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mqqczi7quJ1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqnqcmELQa1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Brittanyspeech_MashOff1.gif Brittanyspeech_MashOff2.gif Brittanyspeech_MashOff3.gif Brittanyspeech_MashOff4.gif PuckShelby1MashOff.JPG PuckShelby3MashOff.JPG PuckShelby4MashOff.JPG PuckShelbyMashOff.JPG Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo6 250.gif Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo5 250.gif Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo4 250.gif Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo3 250.gif Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr md1ds2bMsO1qcpsrlo2 r1 250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwykpzQCsl1qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif BlaineMO (9).gif BlaineMO (8).gif BlaineMO (7).gif BlaineMO (6).gif BlaineMO (5).gif BlaineMO (4).gif BlaineMO (3).gif BlaineMO (2).gif BlaineMO.gif Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo2 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo1 250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxxjtpWRw81qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8dy199pQp1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_m8dy199pQp1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_m8dy199pQp1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_m8dy199pQp1qzh21go4_250.gif RachelLecture.png tumblr_n474u534KR1rehj12o3_250.gif tumblr_n474u534KR1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n474u534KR1rehj12o2_250.gif tumblr_n474u534KR1rehj12o4_250.gif Gleeredblainequinnsamrachelsuekurtplsusethislol (6).gif tumblr_mvmqj03QII1rorqk0o4_r2_250i7.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo1_250.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo2_250.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo3_250.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo4_250.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo5_250.gif tumblr_n88t3lCcur1ttl4edo6_250.gif Tumblr n1xr49e5wd1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr n1xr49e5wd1rrsol6o2 250.gif 557px-RoryTinaICGFTYMMD.png Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes